The True Bond Girl
by Emily McCartney
Summary: She is the only one that has never let him down or betrayed him. She is always with a beautiful smile and graceful wit. So why is she the only one that he doesn't want to take home? Or does he? Moneypenny is the one deciding the boundries in this relationship and she knows what's best for both of them.
1. Hat Trick

**Miss Moneypenny is the only Bond Girl that I have ever wanted to be, even though she doesn't get the perks. I wrote this to explain why she flirts back and accepts the escapades of the notorious MI6 agent, 007. She is much stronger than we give her credit for. Be sure to comment and tell me if you agree, and let me know if you find this new side to Moneypenny plausible. **

** ###007### ###007### ###007###**

The door slowly props open and as I look up a hat flies in landing perfectly on the hook.

_James_.

"Afternoon, Moneypenny," He saunters over to my side of the desk. His brown eyes were looking at me with that all too familiar flirtation in his eyes. Just once I want him to look at me with that come-hither-grin and actually mean it.

"Afternoon, James," I replied as sharply as I could manage. I looked down at my paperwork and refused to face him. "You're late and M is on a rampage. You get in there, oh watch your back." He goes to slide his arms around me, but I am on my feet in seconds.

"Are you alright, Darling," James whispered the inquiry.

"I'm fine, Dear," I curtly reply, "I've just been given instructions not to keep you." Not a lie, I am often told not let 007 dally but I take all the overtures I can get. James stood very close to me breathing in my peppermint scent, I could feel his eyes traveling the length of me. I know playing hard to get usually intrigues him, but this is a game that I am tired of playing. James leans in and I close my eyes to guard myself.

"I missed you, Moneypenny," he smiles. I simply hum my response while continuing to flip through the files. I pull out the file that I am looking for when M buzzes to inform Bond that he is need immediately. James stops short of the door and looks back at me. I can see his obvious discomfort when we lock eyes for the first time since he walked in.

"See you soon, James." He flashed me his wall-crumbling smile, and once again my heart ached.

_You've no idea what you do to a girl, do you James?_


	2. Unwanted Assignment

This is the last assignment that I wanted tonight. I parked down the street as walked the block or two to my destination. I needed the fresh air to calm my nerves, I needed the distance to make sure that I wasn't followed. Q had equipped me with rear view glasses. _He must have forgot, I'm a woman I have eyes in the back of my head_. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to make a show of fixing my hosiery; I figured if someone did see me let them think I'm a lady of the night. I sauntered up the stairs to the apartment with a practiced grace, I had a mission and wanted to get it over with quickly.

The doorman watched me with an interested eye. I smiled sweetly as I approached. "Is Mr. Bond in for the night?" His eye lit up with a smile, the young man gave a quick once over and nodded. "Is that a yes, or do you approve of the package?" I knew I should curb my flirtation sarcasm but I needed to get it all out before seeing James.

"Both, Ma'am. Is he expecting you?"

"Yes my dear, he is." I tipped him and flashed him a honey smile. "See you around, Handsome."

I caught him tipping his hat out of the corner of my eye. I knew that James was not expecting me and more than likely had some floozy already bedded. Suddenly my resolve to get in and out grew stronger than ever. Thankfully the elevator wasn't crowded and the elevator boy looked almost dead on his feet. He didn't even question my floor request, must be used to women going in and out of James' room.

I knock deliberately loud enough to disturb anything worth disturbing. I hear padded footsteps slowly maneuvering on the other side of the door. I braced myself for a robed Casanova, and was only semi disappointed.

"Moneypenny?"


	3. Business Comes First

I first saw the barrel of a PPX pointed at me through the slit in the door, even knowing that he always has to be on his guard the gun still shocked me. I couldn't stop the involuntary gasp even if I wanted to. I could've kicked myself for how girly I reacted. I'm no stranger to guns so why should this time be any different?_ Maybe because this is the first time one is actually leveled at me_.

"Eve?" I heard James rasp.

"Hello, 007," I smile. "M sent me to debrief you on some new developments." James opened the door wide enough for me to slip in. I looked around and found a very manly den, a bar in the back left corner, a desk on the right wall, brown couches and chairs, and the door to the bedroom wide open. I then turned to take in the man himself. _James what are you still doing in your clothes_? 007 looked exhausted. His slacks and button up looked as if he had fallen asleep in them, his tie was loose and only two buttons were undone. His hair is slightly disheveled, and his eyes looked bloodshot from either whiskey or late night studying. He still wore his gun belt! "James, are you okay?"

James blinked at me, "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm just tired. I had a hard week. What is it that M wanted me to know?"

I sat down on his armchair, the seat slightly warm. _This must be where he fell asleep_. I gave the room a quick cursory glance, expecting some blond beauty to show up at any moment. James must have caught my inspection and laughed. I immediately shot him a confused look.

"There no one here if that is what you are worried about, Moneypenny." He closed the distance between the two of us. "Jealous?"

"Of a one night stand? No, James, I expect so much more," I said pointedly. "Which is one of the reasons you and I will never be." James seemed to take that as a challenge, stalking towards me again. I throw up my hand to halt him in his steps. "James, I am here on business and then I will be out of your hair, so please sit."

James straightened up, he looked a little hurt by my feigned indifference but I couldn't stop the charade until I was back out that door and on my way down those stairs again. He listen to me intently as I relayed M's message and instructions. His fingers brushed mine as he took the passport and ID's I gave him. My heart fluttered a hundred miles per hour and I am almost positive a blush appeared on my face.

As I packed up my purse I ventured some light conversation. "I like the apartment, James. It is very tasteful."

He stood with me and smiled, "It could use a woman's touch though."

"You mean besides a bra here or a dress there." As soon as the comment escaped my mouth I felt awful. I looked and saw the ever present smile on his face, but the confusion and hurt screamed in his eyes. "Oh James... I'm so sorry. That was bitter of me. I... I know you'll find the right girl to add that touch someday."

I turned to head to the door. I hadn't made it five step before he grabbed my arms and spun me towards him. "Maybe I already found her." And then my world went black.


	4. Strong Tears Falling

_Hmm, so this is what I've been missing out on_. His lips were molded against mine in a desperate kiss. I had dreamed about this many times, but the real thing is so much better.

_Moneypenny, what are you doing?! This is not going to end well for you! Stop this now._ My logic won out over desire. I moved my hand from behind his neck (I have no idea how it got there.) to his chest as I push him away. The moan that escaped from him as we finally broke the kiss was heart wrenching. His eyes were glossed with need, and he staggered a bit. I could tell I affected him... and he was just now realizing it.

_Victory... when I least wanted it._ "No, James," I stated firmly. I moved away, but refused to run.

"Eve... I'm... Sor-"

"No, James," I can feel the tears welling up, "you can't do this to me." I take another backwards towards the door. I see James open his mouth to speak. "You know how I feel about you. You know!"

"Moneypenny-"

"No! Let me talk." I snap. Bond is dumbfounded and plops down on the armrest of the chair I just occupied. "You know I want to be more than just a night's worth of entertainment. You tease me all the time, but that is because we both know that you can look but you can't touch."

My breathing is staggering but I press on. "You teased me once about taking me out, you said you would and I quote, "but M would have me court-martialed for illegal use of government property.' It was a sweet flattery at the time, but as time has gone on I realized that you're right."

James was once again on his feet. His handsome confused features contorted proving that he is trying to understand. "What are you talking about, Moneypenny? That was a joke, a sweet flirtation."

"That may be, but it is also true. I'm government property, you can look but you can't touch." I feel the first tear slide down my face uninvited. "I have to hear of your escapades with other women day in and day out. How do you think that makes me feel knowing that I only get a few sweet words every time you are summoned. I'm not even the reason you come to the office!" James took a step forward and I took a step back. "I'm always here, James! Have any of those other women been there for you? And how many of those other women betrayed you in the end?"

"Moneypenny?" I allowed him to step closer and this time I didn't back away.

"Let me finish. I know that our relationship is one of simple flirtations, a sweet couple of minute in between days of storms. I love you and I think I always will... but if you ever want more from me I am going to need a commitment, and that is something I know you are not capable of. So I want you to know that I will always be your ray of sunshine in the eye of your every storm, but don't push me any farther and end up breaking me."

My new found confidence gave me the slightest encouragement I need to proceed. I closed the distance between me and the lethal weapon in front of me. I looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes, praying for them to show me a sign that they understand. His handsome chiseled features have been traced and adored by many a lovely lady, but this time it was my turn. I could feel two more tear drops craving paths into my cheeks but I refused to physical remove them. James stood about five inches taller than me, so I put my hand to his neck and dragged him down to my level. I gently kissed him, leaving out all the hurt, desperation, and anger that I felt towards him in this moment. I wanted this to be my last loving promise to him. He seemed to catch on and gently kissed me back, I'm sure he was trying to tuck away some hurt and anger too.

Slightly breaking away he tried to speak again, "Moneypenny-"

I abruptly kissed him again, and sighed. "Good luck, James. I'll see you when you get back." With that I left the apartment, my head up high, tears still streaming down my face. I did it! I confronted and left James Bond.

_I left James Bond... in his empty apartment, after he tried to seduce me_. I smile to myself. _I'm a lot stronger than either of us suspected_. _I just hope that I haven't completely ruined our relationship_. _I love you, James, but I need all of you not just minutes of you_.


End file.
